Here Comes the Hotstepper
'"Here Comes the Hotstepper"' by ''Ini Kamoze, covered by The Hit Crew ''in the game, is featured on ''Just Dance 2 as a DLC and on Just Dance: Summer Party. Dancer The dancer is a man who appears like a Mongolian farmer. He has a blue hat, a blue and yellow checked shirt, blue one-shoulder overralls with yellow tail on the back, and blue boots. Background The background is styled as a farm. There is a barn, chickens and some sheaves of hay. For almost the entirety of the routine, there is a Ravin Rabbid annoying the dancer. At the end, the front wall of the barn falls, revealing numerous Rabbids. Gold Moves The routine has a total of 4 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Put your hand from right to left, like you are throwing something. Gold Move 2: Put your hand like you are trying to catch something. Gold Move 3: Swing your right arm to the left as if to say, "Aww snap!' Gold Move 4: Simply put your hands up. HereComesTheHotstepperGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 HereComesTheHotstepperGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 HereComesTheHotstepperGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 HereComesTheHotstepperGoldMove4.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups Here Comes the Hotstepper appears in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Oops!...I Did It Again Trivia *This is the third cover by The Hit Crew, after Toxic and Holiday. *The song's avatar on Just Dance 2014 is unlocked upon reaching Level 100 on the World Dancefloor. * When the line "Murderer" is said, the lyrics says it's "Word 'em up!". It's unknown if this is intentional. * The dancer has a similar facial design to P1 of Kung Fu Fighting and P4 of I Was Made For Lovin' You. * When the Raving Rabbid knocks on the "screen," he breaks the fourth wall. This is the second time the fourth wall is broken in Just Dance, following Futebol Crazy. * The Raving Rabbid was featured in this song to celebrate Rabbid's fifth anniversary. ** This is the second routine with a Raving Rabbid's cameo; it follows When I Grow Up, and is followed by Make The Party (Don't Stop) and Love Is All. * Some lyrics sample Land Of 1000 Dances. * The DLC used to be free along with Crazy Christmas for a short time but then went on to cost 300 Wii Points. * The pictograms on 1:14, 1:15, 2:02 and 2:03 are reversed. Gallery Heres.jpg|''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' hotsteppermenu.png|''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' on the menu HereComeTheHotstepperAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar xsasadsda.png|''Just Dance 2015'' and later games Avatar Image-1416858793.jpg coach_jd2es_hotstepper.png Videos Ini Kamoze - Here Comes The Hotstepper (HQ) Here Comes The Hotstepper - The Hit Crew - Just Dance 2 Extra Songs References Site Navigation Category:DLC's Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Console Exclusives Category:Free Downloadables Category:1990s